fraufruehlingfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Anime für die ganze Familie zu Weihnachten
thumb|220px Jede Familie kennt sie - die Klassiker, die alle zusammen in der Weihnachtszeit for den Fernseher locken. Bei Kakao und unter Kuscheldecken schaut man dann Jahr für Jahr die gleichen Filme lacht und weint an den gleichen Stellen. Eine schöne Tradition, aber wie wäre es, wenn sich ab und zu neue Titel zu den angestaubten Namen gesellen. Insbesondere Anime-Fans haben immer einen schweren Stand mit ihrem Kinderkram. Animanga-Admin TRon69-SAO hat für euch eine hervorragende Liste mit Anime zusammengestellt, die der ganzen Familie Spaß machen und super in die Weihnachtszeit passen. __TOC__ Anime-Gewinnspiel mit Peppermint Anime thumb|120px|right|link=http://peppermint-anime.de/ Aber natürlich geben wir nicht nur Anime-Tipps sondern sorgen uns auch um eure Anime-Sammlung! Zusammen mit Peppermint Anime verlosen wir vier Anime-DVDs/Blur-ray Discs aus dem aktuellen Line-Up, die jeder Otaku in seiner Sammlung haben sollte: Bei [http://de.assassination-classroom.wikia.com/wiki/Assassination_Classroom_Wikia Assassination Classroom] kommt jeder auf seine Kosten, der abgedrehte Action und viel Humor mag, bei The [http://de.the-testament-of-sister-new-devil.wikia.com/wiki/The_Testament_of_Sister_New_Devil_Wikia Testament of Sister New Devil] kommt neben der Action auch der Fanservice nicht zu kurz. Die Vorgeschichte um die Jungs von [http://de.free-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Free!_Wiki Free!] ist nicht nur was für alte Fans der Drama- und Sportserie. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epaaemUEGdk Charlotte] ist eine der neusten Anime-Highlights in Deutschland und ist ein guter Mix aus Supernatural- und Highschool-Elementen. Da dürfte für jeden etwas dabei sein! *'Assassination Classroom' Vol. 1 BluRay-Disc *'High Speed Free! Starting Days' (Film) BluRay-Disc *'Charlotte' Vol. 1 DVD *'The Testament of Sister New Devil' Vol. 1 DVD Assassination classroom vol 1 BD.jpg|Assassination Classroom Vol 1 BD High Speed Free BD.jpg|High Speed Free! The Starting Days Film BD Charlotte Vol 1 DVD.jpg|Charlotte Vol. 1 DVD Testament of Sister Vol 1 DVD.jpg|The Testament of Sister New Devil Vol. 1 DVD Um an diesem Gewinnspiel teilnehmen zu können, musst du mindestens 13 Jahre alt sein und in Deutschland, Österreich oder der Schweiz wohnen. Darüber hinaus gelten unsere üblichen Gewinnspielregeln. Familien-Anime zur Weihnachtszeit Welchen Anime würdet ihr am Weihnachtsabend mit der ganzen Familie schauen? Stellt euch vor, die ganze Familie ist Weihnachten zusammen, die Geschenke sind ausgepackt, die Lichter am festlich geschmückten Baum flackern ruhig vor sich hin, der Kamin strahlt eine wohlige Wärme aus und vor euch steht ein bunter Teller mit Weihnachtsgebäck. Zum Ausklang dieses festlichen Abends wollt ihr euch gemeinsam einen Anime ansehen, der allen gefällt. Bevor ihr nun aufschreit, dass das nicht geht, weil es keine Eltern und Großeltern gibt, die sich für Anime interessieren, muss ich mich als besten Gegenbeweis outen, denn meine Mutter mag Anime und mein Sohn ist Otaku wie ich. Also welchen würdet ihr wählen? Meine Favoriten für diesen Anlass sind sowohl Anime-Film-Klassiker als auch Serien. Einen Ausschnitt daraus habe ich euch mal zusammengestellt. Meine beiden Nichten würde ich zuvor noch "Mein Nachbar Totoro" (FSK 0) von Studio Ghibli einlegen und wenn die im Bett sind kann sich der Rest bei anspruchsvollen Titeln entspannen: Stimme des Herzens "Stimme des Herzens" ist ein Ghibli Film-Klassiker aus dem Jahr 1995. Das Drehbuch stammt aus der Feder der Anime-Legende Hayao Miyazaki. Eine Herzerwärmende Geschichte über das Erwachsenwerden und die erste Liebe. Die Charaktere sind liebevoll realistisch dargestellt und der ein oder andere wird sich sich in ihnen wieder erkennen. Ein Kernstück der Handlung ist das bekannten Lied Take Me Home, Country Roads, welches in japanisch vom Anime-Charakter Shizuku gesungen echt niedlich klingt und einer Schlüsselszene des Anime nochmal das gewisse Etwas verleiht. Schülerin Shizuku Tsukishima folgt einer Katze in einen kleinen Antiquitätenladen und trifft auf den Besitzer, einem alten Mann, der ihr im Laufe der Geschichte noch hilft, auf die Stimmen ihres Herzens zu hören. Sie begegnet auch dem Enkel des Ladenbesitzers Seiji Amasawa, einem Jungen aus ihrer Schule. Die beiden kommen sich Näher und Shizuku stellt fest, dass Seiji ein festes Ziel für seine Zukunft bereits vor Augen hat. Davon inspiriert, beschließt sie Schriftstellerin zu werden. Stimme des Herzens (FSK 0) ist auf BD/DVD von Universum Anime erhältlich. Kikis kleiner Lieferservice “'Kikis kleiner Lieferservice'” ist ein weiterer Anime-Film aus dem Haus Ghibli und durchaus für vier Generationen geeignet. Eine niedliche Geschichte, die in jedem Alter für Kurzweil sorgen wird, obwohl es eine Kinderbuchverfilmung ist. Diesen Anime können auch die Kleinsten noch mit ansehen. Die junge Hexe Kiki verlässt ihre Familie und ihre Freunde, um in einer fremden Stadt ihre Hexenkräfte zu verbessern. Zusammen mit ihrem schwarzen Kater Jiji, der ihr helfend zur Seite steht und in allen Lebenslagen eine ironische Antwort parat hat, gelangt das Mädchen in eine Stadt am Meer, wo sie einen Lieferservice mit ihrer Flugfähigkeit betreiben will. Schnell bekommt Kiki einige Aufträge und freundet sich mit einer Reihe von Leuten an. Kikis kleiner Lieferservice (FSK 0) ist auf BD/DVD von Universum Anime erhältlich. Tokyo Godfathers “'Tokyo Godfathers'” ist ein Anime-Film der einem Western-Fan merkwürdig bekannt vorkommen dürfte, denn die Geschichte ist an den US-Western-Klassiker „Spuren im Sand” aus dem Jahr 1948 angelegt, jedoch ist die Handlung im heutigen Tokyo angesiedelt. Ein Drama, dass gut in die weihnachtliche Stimmung passt. Die skurrilen Protagonisten sorgen gleichermaßen für ein gründliches Training eurer Lachmuskeln, wie sie auch zum Nachdenken anregen. Der Alkoholiker Gin, die ehemalige Dragqueen Hana und die Ausreißerin Miyuki leben auf den Straßen Tokyos und davon, was der Müll des Nobelbezirks Shinjuku hergibt. An Heiligabend finden sie auf einer dieser Streiftouren hinter Müllsäcken ein ausgesetztes Mädchen im Säuglingsalter. Sie machen sich auf die Suche nach den Eltern, in deren Verlauf sie immer wieder mit ihrer eigenen Vergangenheit konfrontiert werden. Tokyo Godfathers (FSK 12) ist auf DVD von Sony Pictures Home Entertainment erhältlich. Kotoura-san “'Kotoura-san'” ist eine 12-teilige Anime-Serie aus dem Jahr 2013. Ihr werdet kaum drum herum kommen, die liebenswerte, tollpatschige Protagonisten ins Herz zu schließen. Einerseits, weil sie von ihrer Mutter verstoßen wurde und schrecklich an Schuldgefühlen leidet, andererseits weil sie im Umgang mit ihren neuen Freunden so witzig unbeholfen ist. Obwohl diese Serie dem Genre Comedy zuzuordnen ist, hat sie doch eine deutliche Botschaft für Toleranz und Selbstvertrauen. Kotoura Haruka ist ein 16-jähriges Mädchen, das die Gedanken anderer Menschen lesen kann. Durch ihre Fähigkeit hatte sie in ihrer Kindheit viele Probleme. Freunde haben sie verlassen, ihre Eltern haben sich getrennt und sie im Stich gelassen. Jetzt lebt sie alleine und besucht eine neue Schule, wo sie Manabe Yoshihisa kennen lernt. Er akzeptiert ihre Fähigkeit und mit seiner Hilfe lernt Haruka neue Freunde kennen, die sie so akzeptieren, wie sie ist. Kotoura-san (würde vermutlich FSK 12 bekommen) ist auf dem deutschen Markt noch nicht veröffentlicht aber es gibt bei YT eine recht gute Fan-Sub. Habt ihr auch Anime im Kopf, die ihr mit der ganzen Familie anschauen würdet? Dann schreibt in die Kommentare, welchen und warum.